Another love story on a Valentines day
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: It's Valentines day and Viktor decides to pop the question...


Viktor shuffled his feet quickly and nervously as he waited for the damn florist to hurry with the flowers. He was in a muggle store right now but he was sure that some magic folk were bound to show up and recognise him.

He had picked the best roses and had bought every single one of them and had already had them delivered to his house in Britain. The reason why he was still here was because he had picked special flowers to be arranged into a bouquet. He had picked jonquils, ambrosia and arbutis flowers to represent how he felt. Jonquils for desire of returned affection, ambrosia for love returned and arbutis for only love.

He knew that flowers didn't last long and would die anytime soon. He didn't want to give flowers to the love of his life because flowers died and he didn't want his love to be represented like that. But today was valentines day after all, so he felt that he needed to do something.

As soon as he got the flowers, he ran over to an alley and apparated home. Getting home, he quickly used his wand and arrange the roses to be surrounding the bed that he shared with his love. He smiled before preparing himself.

He quickly washed and dressed into something formal before waiting impatiently on his sofa as he waited for Hermione to get home. There were five minutes left before eight so it meant that Hermione had just finished work. He sighed and looked at his flowers before taking a box out of his pocket. He hoped that Valentines day would bring luck to his side.

There was a sudden zapping noise which meant that Hermione had apparated home. Viktor quietly walked over to the dining room to see if the food was still hot. He then checked his breath before he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Viktor? I'm home!" Hermione said. "Where are you?"

"Dining room." he said. "Did you get my note?"

__________

**Several hours earlier**

Hermione was going through her paper work and was about to start on another essay on muggle treatment when a note suddenly zapped in front of her. Seeing the neat handwriting and gentle curves of the 'G' in 'Granger' showed that it was no other than Viktor.

_My dearest Hermione Granger.  
I don't want you to overwork yourself  
today. Please where something nice  
when you get back home from work.  
I have my muggle credit card, attatched  
behind this note. Spend as much as you  
want. I love you and happy Valentines  
day._

_Love,  
Viktor_

Indeed, after flipping the note over, was Viktor's credit card. Hermione had more than enough money to buy anything for herself and didn't feel the need for Viktor to buy her everything. But since he insisted that she did she decided that she might as well do so.

She could smell the scent of Viktor, lingering on the note and took another breath of it and she lifted it towards her face.

_Back to work Hermione! _she told herself as she felt herself momentarily distracted.

______________

"Yes, I got your note," she replied. "It smelt lovely too."

Viktor chuckled. "Have a seat, let's eat dinner." He noticed the lovely new red dress that Hermione had bought and felt his mind thrown into a wild erotic imagination as he saw the way it clung onto her body. For a moment, he felt jealous that it was him that was doing so.

"Did you cook this yourself?" Hermione asked as they were near finishing.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm surprised you cooked. I've never seen you cook before. It's surprisingly tasty."

"This is discrimination against magic folk, Ms. Granger!" Viktor said with a chuckle. "Just because we use magic or house elves to cook doesn't mean we don't know how to!"

"I was only joking."

They were soon finished and Viktor quickly washed everything up with magic. He turned some classical music on that had an edge of romantic seductiveness to it and kissed Hermione's hand.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"I love you."

Hermione laughed.

"Why are you always going off topic?"

Viktor led Hermione to their room and felt a sense of pride as he saw the surprise on Hermione face at the sight of the many roses surrounding their bed.

"Viktor! Did you do this all on your own? Are there no thorns? Can we step on them?"

Viktor laughed. "Hermione, with me, you can do anything you want."

She rolled her eyes and began to step on them and Viktor felt something move in his pants as Hermione let out a seductive sigh.

He summoned his separate flowers and gave them to Hermione.

"Viktor! This is beautiful!"

"These flowers represent the slightest fraction of how I feel for you. Words, gifts and objects cannot express how I truly feel for you."

He went down on one knee and took the ring out. "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you take the honor of being my-"

Before he could finish, Hermione screamed out a 'YES!' and pushed him onto the bed.

"Viktor. I love you. Make love to me already!"


End file.
